


Gay Feelings and Abominations

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pining, neck puss, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin has feelings for his best friend but ignores them because he has to. Dan, however, has a harder time doing so.





	Gay Feelings and Abominations

“It’s getting closer.”

“Fuck you, dude!” Dan squeaked, fingers tightening their grip on Arin’s upper arm. Arin just giggled, patting Dan’s thigh.

“I bet they can hear it breathing,” Arin continued, giggling harder as Dan started to whine.

“You fuckin suck,” He said, eyes trained on the group of teenagers crawling their way through the basement. Arin knew how the movie ended, so he wasn’t really bothered by the tension. And he knew Dan was sorely regretting letting Arin convince him to watch it, knowing Arin just wanted a chance to fuck with him.

And yet, Dan had agreed, snuggling up in one of Arin’s comforters. As the movie had gotten creepier and creepier, Dan’s body had inched closer and closer until now he was half in Arin’s lap, his leg curled around Arin’s hip and his fingernails digging into Arin’s arm. He’d been distracting himself by reciting the movie’s plot in his head, but Dan’s wiggling was getting hard to ignore.

On the screen, the werewolf creature broke through the door with a loud  _crack_. Dan yelped and buried his face in Arin’s chest, his hair tickling Arin’s nose.

“You alright there, buddy?” Arin asked, not bothering to keep the laughter out of his voice. He patted Dan’s back as Dan made annoyed sounds into his shirt. “Do you want to stop?”

Dan was quiet for a few seconds before he heard him mumble a yes. Arin sighed and rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he picked up the remote. The cute cheerleader was being dragged by the werewolf as he hit pause and tossed the remote aside.

They sat there for several seconds, Arin stroking Dan’s back slowly as his breathing slowed. The warmth of him against his chest was satisfying, and he wrapped his other arm around his lower back to hold him closer. Dan’s face migrated up to his shoulder, arms wrapping around his middle as his breath ghosted over Arin’s neck. He shivered and swallowed hard.

“Any better?” Arin asked, cursing the wobble in his voice. Why he let Dan cling all over him like a fuckin octopus when he could barely control himself around the man, he didn’t know. All he could hope was his half chub would be masked by the shit ton of blankets under Dan.

“Mhm,” Dan said, snuggling closer to Arin’s neck. Arin let his eyes flutter shut, shivering once again. Fuck, he needed to get some control here.

But Dan didn’t help things as he settled more fully in Arin’s lap, practically straddling him at this point. He could feel Dan’s fingertips brush over the skin of his lower back and his breath hitched.

“Arin?” Dan asked quietly and Arin somehow willed himself to start breathing again. If he wasn’t sure Dan didn’t share his attraction, he’d think Dan was doing this on purpose.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

Even with his sureness, it took several seconds for it to occur to Arin that Dan wasn’t apologizing for flustering him. He took a deep breath, fighting the need to shiver again as Dan’s breath continued to ghost across his neck.

“It’s all good,” Arin said, rubbing Dan’s back soothingly. “I knew you’d puss out soon enough.”

Dan snorted. “Yeah, whatever. If you hadn’t seen it before you’d be cowering just as bad.”

“No way. I’m totally not a baby with this stuff.”

“Oh, and I am?” Dan’s fingers were tracing small circles over Arin’s back and he was starting to lose focus again.

“You said it, dude, not me.” He forced his eyes open, focusing on the screaming face of the doomed girl. He tried to recall exactly how she died, but the pieces were jumbled and Dan’s lips brushed his neck and his mind just went completely blank.

If he had thought it a mistake, the kiss that followed wasn’t. Dan’s lips were soft and gentle on the side of his neck. He shivered and his eyes slid shut involuntarily, head tilting slightly as Dan pressed another kiss closer to his shoulder.

He didn’t want to think. Dan was actually kissing him and fuck he didn’t want it to stop. But he knew he couldn’t just stay silent. With a heavy sigh, he made himself speak.

“What’re you doing?” He mumbled, palm pressed hard between Dan’s shoulder blades. He could barely breathe. Why the fuck had Dan just- just-

“I don’t really know,” Dan said, quiet and with a hint of a nervous laugh. He pressed another light kiss to the underside of Arin’s jaw and Arin practically whimpered.

“D-Dan, stop,” Arin managed, voice shaking, and Dan sat up immediately. He was biting down hard on his lip, cheeks flushed, and Arin had the image of him yanking on his hair and crashing their lips together. He took a careful breath and forced his thoughts away from that particular idea. “Look, you can’t- you’ve got to have some kind of reason.” He licked his lips. “Even if that reason is something like, you thought my neck was a puss for a few seconds.”

Dan wrinkled his nose and wacked Arin’s chest. “What the ever-loving fuck, dude? I do /not/ need the image of a neck vagina in my head.”

“Would you like me less if I had one?”

Dan stares at him. “I- had what?”

“A neck vagina!”

Dan started giggling and shook his head. “Yes, of course, I would. You’d have a fuckin  _vag_  on your  _neck_. I would shun you completely.”

Arin gasped, pressing his palm against his chest. “Me and my neck vagina are offended.”

“Tough,” Dan said, snorting. “That’s an abomination I never want near me.”

“But, dude!” Arin sat up straighter, unbalancing Dan for a second with the sharp movement. “Think of the possibilities! It would make deep throating even easier, for sure.”

“I’m not listening to this,” Dan said, covering his ears. His cheeks were turning pink. Arin’s fingers traced over his shoulder blades, watching Dan fight not to smile, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull him even closer. To breathe him in and make Dan giggle and blush. His chest ached with the need, as he remembered the feel of Dan’s lips on his neck.

With a deep breath, he reached up and pulled Dan’s hands from his ears. Dan let him, eyeing him warily as if he’d suddenly start talking about the joys of deep throating in detail. To be fair, he wanted to. It’d be an easy default, and he’d get to make Dan squirm. They might be able to forget this even happened. But Arin knew that was only wishful thinking.

“Dan,” Arin started, barely able to hold Dan’s eye as he swallowed. “Do you- did- why?” His voice wavered, and he was sure he wasn’t making sense, but Dan’s face flushed again, fingers curling around his wrists from where he still held his hands.

The silence stretched between them, as Dan stared a hole in a spot just beside his ear. He could feel Dan’s fingernails dig into his skin and, though it made him wince, he didn’t pull away. Finally, Dan exhaled.

“I might,” He started, voice quiet. “Have, somewhat of… Gay feelings. For you.” He bit his lip, eyes flickering back to Arin’s. “And kissing you is, um, well, part of that. And you were right there and, I kinda just, went for it?”

Arin wasn’t really sure he had a mouth anymore. Words were there, things he wanted to say, but he just… Couldn’t. When Arin just stared at him, Dan tugged his blankets back around his shoulders and looked away.

“Look, I know it’s weird and gross and I won’t do that shit again. I’m really sorry, dude.” Dan started to shuffle off of Arin’s lap, but Arin reflexively grabbed him around his middle, holding him in place. Dan jolted, confused.

“What kind of gay feelings?” Arin managed, probably sounding like he’d just gargled rocks, but fuck this was too good to be true.

“I don’t-”

“Like, you wanna bone, gay feelings?” He asked. “Or, you wanna date, gay feelings?”

Dan licked his lips, gaze flickering to Arin’s lips. “I, uh- can I say both?”

Arin shivered, the image to Dan spread out beneath him, moaning and gasping appearing in his head. Swallowing hard, he threaded the fingers of one hand through Dan’s hair and pulled him closer. He could feel Dan shiver as well, his breath ghosting over his lips as he finally pulled him into a kiss.

It was barely more than a press of lips, but as Arin pulled back an inch, he already felt out of breath. And with how Dan was breathing, it wasn’t just him.

Dan pressed his forehead lightly to Arin’s and cupped his face in his hands. They stared at each other a moment before Dan pulled them back into a much rougher kiss. Their teeth knocked together and Arin couldn’t help but giggle against his lips. A moan quickly followed as Dan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, and Arin’s fingers tightened in Dan’s hair.

Dan pulled himself further up Arin’s lap, knees planted firmly on either side of Arin’s hips. His blanket had slipped off to pool around them, and Arin’s other hand wandered up under Dan’s shirt, fingers trailing up his side. Dan shivered again as he pulled back, both of them panting. Dan’s eyes stayed locked on Arin’s lips, and Arin couldn’t resist.

“Now do you wish I had a neck vag?” He asked, grinning. Dan stared at him a moment, before breaking out into a fit of giggling.

“Oh, my goodness,  _dude_ ,” Dan gasped, forehead thunking against Arin’s sternum. Arin patted the top of his head.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s a good abomination.”

“I hate you,” Dan mumbled, his hands wrapping around Arin’s middle and Arin’s grin softened into a fond smile.

“I know,” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head and leaning back against the couch. They would need some time to process what just happened, but for now, he just wanted to hold Dan in his arms and know he felt the same way.


End file.
